


Snowman

by slipped_disc



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, Look it's snowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipped_disc/pseuds/slipped_disc
Summary: Javier steals a snowman.





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stealing, Carol Ann Duffy.
> 
> Disclaimer : This is a 100% fictional work and is not meant to reflect on any of the characters in real life.
> 
> Thank you!

The most unusual thing I ever stolen? A snowman.  
Midnight. He looked magnificent, and so beautiful. Pale and mute, beneath the winter moon.  
I wanted him, a mate with a mind as cold as the slice of ice within my own brain. I started with the head.

Better off dead than giving in, not taking what you want. North street. Avenue nine. Under the neon lights, as if this place was coming to bits before your eyes. 

Sometimes I steal things I don't need. I joy-ride cars to nowhere, break into houses just to have a look. Maybe chip a plate. I'm a mucky ghost, leave a mess, maybe pinch a camera or two. 

He was right there for the taking. Imagine that.  
He was real and alive and rotting. Imagine that.

I read somewhere  
that if Grand Central Station's clock ceased,  
the whole city would stop, it would stop.  
And the city would crash and burn. Tear itself apart.  
Divine self-destruction.

I watch my gloved hand twisting the doorknob. Excitement itching my skin so bad i wanted to rip it off. A familiar yet foreign room.  
A change of perspective is always refreshing, don't you think so?

The pale gleam of the moon's luminescence glowed across his smooth cheek and I wanted to reach out closer to his otherworldliness.  
His breath cold as I press down. 

He weighted a ton, his torso frozen stiff, hugged to my chest, a fierce chill piercing my gut.  
Part if the thrill was knowing that people would cry in the morning. Poor souls, them. But life's tough. 

It took some time. Reassembled in the yard. Quick, quick, quick, before the heat gets to him first.  
And he melts. He didn't look the same. I took a run and booted him. Again. Again. My breath ripped out in rags. It seems daft now. Then I was standing alone among the lumps of snow, sick of the world. 

He has melted now. Completely disfigured.  
But that's okay. Because now I get to reshape him the way I want. I could make him better. I could mold him better, craft him better, build him better. Create something brand new. Independently.

My very own snowman. 

Boredom. I'm so bored I could eat my own arm off.  
One time, I stole a guitar and thought I might learn to play. I nicked a bust of Shakespeare once.  
Flogged it. But the snowman was the strangest, wasn't he? Please tell me you agree.  
All that time ago, and now I do not know what's the word for it. You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?


End file.
